


Empty

by SuggestiveScribe



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Angst, Gen, Season/Series 01 Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuggestiveScribe/pseuds/SuggestiveScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He blinked at Makishima's figure next to him, his face unmoving. Then Makishima turned his gaze toward Kougami and his lips split into that blade-like smile. "Feeling lonely?" he asked, his voice as smooth as it ever was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty

Kougami's head lolled to the side, his eyes moving away from the lethargic course of the clouds in the sky.

He blinked at Makishima's figure next to him, his face unmoving. Then Makishima turned his gaze toward Kougami and his lips split into that blade-like smile. "Feeling lonely?" he asked, his voice as smooth as it ever was.

Kougami turned his gaze back to the sky wordlessly.

"It must be hard," Makishima continued after a brief moment of silence, his tone unconcerned, "now that I'm dead."

Kougami's mouth pinched into a straight line, but Makishima wasn't looking at him to see the minor change in expression.

He continued, "Now you have nothing. After all this time, nothing to chase. Nothing to drive you forward. How does it feel to have no purpose?"

Kougami ignored the small lilt of amusement in the other's voice, "I always have something to drive me forward."

"Do you? Like some skewed fundamentals of justice or righteousness?"

Kougami felt his face pinch in slightly, could feel the turn of Makishima's eyes to study his profile. Kougami felt himself sigh before continuing, "No. Nothing like that."

"Ah," Makishima replied in immediate response, "what then?"

Kougami didn't answer. He was watching the clouds move slow across the sky. The wind was rustling everything around him, but he didn't feel the breeze himself. He was beginning to understand why.

"We could have accomplished great things together," Makishima said, "or apart."

"I would never work with you. You're a psycho."

With that Makishima burst forth with a hearty laugh, his slim shoulders shaking in response. "Of course," Makishima said finally, after a breath, "of course." 

No matter the strength in his words, Kougami felt drained. The sky was as empty as he was.

"This world is the problem, Kougami," the sudden gentleness, the unexpected softness of Makishima's voice made Kougami turn his head to look at the other. Golden eyes stared back at him. Their expression was so genuine that Kougami was almost startled. "This world is the problem Shinya," Makishima repeated, tilting his head in against the grass, "not us."

"You--" Kougami started, then began again, blinking slowly, swallowing deliberately around his words, "I had to. I had to kill you."

Makishima's expression softened, his lips warming slightly into a smile. He lightly touched Kougami's shoulder with fingers like ice. His golden stare didn't waver as he spoke, "And I'm so happy I got to die by the hands of someone as twisted as I am."

Kougami's eyes grew large, his mouth opened to argue, but Makishima was gone. Kougami blinked, then jumped, startled. He awoke in his room, fan turning slowly. He glanced around before rubbing his palms against his eyes, sighing against his hands. The room was as empty as he was. 

**Author's Note:**

> http://suggestivescribe.tumblr.com/


End file.
